Our love
by Alostkid
Summary: Shane and Freddie are dating Shane has met Carly and Sam and they wont stop lusting over him will Freddie's and Shane's love be able to last through Carly and Sam and through Shane's dark past read to see what happens. contains boy on boy. I don't own Icarly
1. Chapter 1

Freddie's P.O.V

"Finally they left!" Freddie said.

"I know I couldn't wait to get my hands on you" Shane said as he wrapped his hands around my waist. He pulled me into a kiss and started to rub my ass.

"Man I shouldn't have introduced you to them now they're going to be all over you."

"Its fine babe you're the only one for me." They started to kiss again I put my hand in his shirt and started to rub his chest. It turns me on so much when he rubs my ass something about it made me extremely horny. I stopped and took off his shirt and we kissed again. I leaned him over the car and started to kiss his chest. I sucked on his nipples which made him moan. I started to kiss lower and lower and I got to his bulge in his pants. I got on my knees and took off his belts and pulled down his pants. I started to kiss his dick through his underwear because I loved to tease him. I pulled his underwear down and started to stroke his dick.

I took his dick into my mouth and he moaned loud. His dick was huge and it tasted salty I loved the taste of it. I took all of him in my mouth he started to thrust himself in my mouth hard which made me chock on him. I loved the way he was being rough with me instead of being gentle. He put his hands in my hair and forced me to take his entire dick in my mouth. He shoved my head down and didn't move and then shot his load in my throat. I stood up and we shared his cum with our mouths. He got on his knees and took off my pants and underwear.

He took my dick in his mouth and started to suck my dick fast. I knew I wouldn't last long his mouth was warm and wet. It felt amazing I couldn't stop moaning everyone could probably here us. I felt myself getting close and started to moan loud.

"IM gonna cum Shane!" I moaned but then he stopped.

"No Cumming till I say so! Now bend over!" it turned me on the way he was being rough. He pushed me over with my ass in the air my chest was on the hood of the car. He rammed himself into me which made me yell. It hurt and I started to get watery eyed but I knew it would feel better. He rammed his entire dick into me I felt like it was into my stomach. With each thrust it started to feel amazing. I begged for him to go faster and he pounded my hole. He grabbed my hair and pounded my hole not holding back at all. He pulled out of me and sat on a seat in the car. I got on his dick he kept pounding on my prostate I dug my nails into his back from the amount of pleasure. He grabbed my hips extremely hard and thrusted himself in me and shot his load deep inside me I felt myself getting close.

"I have to cum baby!" I moaned.

"Cum for me cum on my stomach!" he yelled. My dick cam all over his stomach and we started to make out. We got cleaned up and finished putting all of the equipment away. We went down stairs and I thought the girls would be somewhere but sadly they weren't. I knew they would be all over Shane I hadn't told them yet that me and Shane were dating I honestly didn't want them to know.

"Shane I didn't know you were still here." Carly said.

"That was so cool what you did on ICarly your cool science stuff." Sam said. They kept asking him random question and it was starting to get annoying. I was just about to tell them but then they asked him something that I wanted to hear.

"So do you have anyone special in your life Shane?" Carly asked.

"Yeah anybody you're kicking it with" Sam asked. He looked at me he has always been asked by random people and he always says yes but never says who but this time he said.

"No I'm single and ready to mingle." My heart felt like it just broke my eyes started to water the girls didn't notice because they were too busy staring at Shane.

"I'm leaving I have to go home." I said. The girls didn't care they were to busty lusting over Shane.

"Freddie wait I" I just kept walking I heard the girls start talking and asking questions I slammed the door. I opened up my door and went straight to my room I took a shower and then got into my bed and started to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

Freddie's P.O.V:

I crawled into my bed and just started to cry. Was he that ashamed to be with me he had to deny he was even in a relationship to begin with? I heard a knock on the door and then my mom came in. Great she`ll want to know why I am crying.

"Freddie Shane Is here"

"Tell him to leave I don't want to see him"

"Freddie are you two fighting?" she has met Shane before but we haven't told her were dating yet.

"Yes mom I don't want to see him right now okay"

"Anything you want to talk about Freddie?"

"Not right now mom I just want to go to bed okay"

"Alright sweetie I'm always here if you need me" she said then left. I heard my mom talking then I heard the door close I got a text on my phone from Shane.

'Baby please I'm so sorry I didn't mean what I said I just panicked I was thinking please forgive me' I really don't want to deal with this tonight I just turned my phone off and went to sleep.

I woke to my alarm buzzing and beeping like crazy I turned it off and saw it was 6:50. I stripped off all my clothes and walked over to my shower. I got dressed and went to the kitchen and ate breakfast. I called out for my mom but she didn't answer. I found a note on the microwave my mom had to go visit my aunt in California and wouldn't be home till tomorrow night. Thankfully she made me breakfast before she left me 100 bucks as well for food and anything I needed.

I got to school and earlier than usual so I just was walking around. I was about to go to inside to put my stuff away in my P.E locker but I saw Shane standing there. I was going to sneak out I didn't want to get into a fight with him before class but he already saw me.

"Freddie wait"

"What do you want Shane!" I yelled.

"Baby please I'm so sorry I shouldn't have told them I was single and denied I was dating anybody"

"Well why did you!"

"I just panicked I'm sorry they kept asking question will you please forgive me" I couldn't stay mad at him his charm always got to me.

"Okay and I'm sorry too I over reacted" I wrapped my hands around him and he pulled me in and kissed me. I just realized he was only wearing a little white towel around his waist. I was about to undo his towel but then he said.

"Babe stop someone might catch us!" but I didn't listen I got on my knees and pulled down his towel and his hard cock hit me in the face.

"Well it looks like you don't want me to stop I want to make you feel good" I moaned as I stroked his dick. He was about to protest then I put his throbbing dick into my mouth. He let out a load moan as I sucked fast on his dick. He put his hand threw my hair and started to thrust his hips into my mouth. He moaned louder and louder and kept pushing head down making me take his entire dick into my mouth. He thrusted fast into my throat and shot my load into throat.

"Man that mouth of yours is amazing" he said out of breathe.

"Well maybe we can finish this tonight you can come over my mom isn't home."

"I can't wait" I kissed him and then I left the locker room to go to the computer lab.

Shane's P.O.V:

I left my car and walked back to the school. I had to get some book that I left in there. I walked through the doors and I was going to go see Freddie but then I saw Sam at a kissing both great this will be great. I was just going to act like I didn't see her and hopefully sneak by but then I heard her yell.

"Hey Shane! Shane!" Fuck great what the hell she wants.

"Oh hey Sam oh a kissing both so what charity does the money go to?"

"Oh that charity that helps old people so you should really donate!" oh great I opened my bag and pretended I didn't have money even though I was staring at about 30 bucks at the bottom of my bag. I heard the bell rang and I could have never been happier to actually go to class.

"Oh I have to go I can't be late again." I didn't wait for a reply I just took off. I sat down in my seat today was our irregular day where I only had certain classes to go to. Out of my four classes today three of the teachers where gone and the other was P.E which was actually pretty fun. We were just watching a movie so I just texted to Freddie. I couldn't help myself from laughing in class whenever I texted him or was with him I couldn't help but smile and laugh.

My next class was in the computer lab and I had another sub so all I did was play on the computer lab and kept texting Freddie. At lunch I found Freddie and we left the school to go out for lunch because we had an hour lunch. We sat down and started to eat I loved being with Freddie he always brought out the best in me. We eventually had to leave and go back to school. I had the last period of the day which for me was P.E we weren't doing anything so I left and went to walk around. When school was over I decided to stay a little after school to go work out.

Freddie's P.O.V:

When I got home I hopped inside the shower. After I got of the shower I sat on my bed and texted Shane.

'Hey babe :)' I said.

'Hey you still want me to come over tonight' I started to think and then I got an idea I started to stroke my dick and thought of Shane in till my dick was fully hard. I sent him a pic of it and said

'Well does this answer your question ;)?'

'Loud and clear ;)'

Later that night Shane came and we decided to order a Pizza we sat and talked and then watched a movie. He held me close to his chest the entire time it was just nice to be able to be held in his arm I felt safe. When the movie was over I looked his eyes and he gave me a passionate kiss. We started to kiss each other more and more faster and faster. He picked me up and took me to my room and laid me down onto my bed. He started to kiss my neck and then took of my shirt he started to suck on my nipples I slightly moaned. He sat up and I undid his belt and took it off. I threw him on his back I unbuttoned his shirt and took off his pants. I started to kiss his dick threw his underwear I teased his and started to lick it. I took off his underwear and his throbbing cock out came out. I lightly stroked him to just to tease him even more but when he wasn't expecting I took his entire dick in my mouth. He let out a loud moan and pushed my head deeper on his dick.

I took him out of my mouth and sat on his lap I lined up his dick with my ass and forced it in. it slid in fast and hard I threw my head back and moaned. He grabbed on to my hips and pushed me up and down on to his dick. I screamed when he jammed his dick on to my sweet pot he grabbed onto my hips and thrusted harder and deep into my hitting my sweet pleasure spot each time. I threw my head back and moaned loud he grabbed onto my dick and started to stroke it. He pulled me off of him and threw me on my knees he rammed his cock deep inside me and I screamed. It felt amazing I kept begging for him to go faster and deeper inside me. I backed my ass on his cock as he rammed himself in me hitting all the right spots inside me ass. I felt myself getting close I let out a loud moan and then shot my load onto my bed. He pulled out of me and grabbed my hips and rammed with all he had into me I screamed from pleasure and cam again even more than the first time and he shot his load deep into me. He collapsed next to me and we sat there out of breathe. We kissed and then we fell asleep me in is arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Freddie's P.O.V:

I woke up the next morning still in his arms. I planted a kiss on his lips and then he opened his eyes and smiled at me and said.

"Good Morning beautiful"

"Good Morning" I replied.

"I wish I could sit here forever with you I don't want to go to school I just want to lay here"

"Well lucky for us today is a late start day so we don't have to be there for another 2 hours" for a while we just sat in bed but then we decided to take a shower together. We started to make out but then he just held me and made me laugh. I almost slipped and hit my head but then he caught me in his arms. When we got out of the shower we decided to cook breakfast together. Well he did most of the cooking I just watched he was an amazing cook. After we ate we got dressed and headed off to school in Shane`s car. We walked in together and then he kissed me passionately and told me he would see me later.

Shane's P.O.V:

I left Freddie and started walking to class but then I saw the second desperate attempt pulled by Sam.

"Wet T-shirt contest for charity" I wanted to scream they were both getting on my nerves with their stupid attempts to get at me. I just kept walking I heard Sam yelling something but I pretend to be listening to music even though there was no sound coming out of my headphones. The rest of the day was pretty boring all of my classes that I had today we weren't doing anything mostly watching movies. After school ended I decided to go to the groovy smoothie just to go to do some school work. Everything was pretty calm in till to my great luck Carly cam and sat down at my table.

"Oh hey Shane I didn't know you come here so what are you up too?" she said and I couldn't help but notice what she was wearing. She had on a pair of shorts and a tank that was a size to smaller for her making her boobs look huge. Before I got with Freddie I dated some slutty girl she was always over my cock begging me to fuck her. And honestly I didn't even mind no gushy couple things that wasn't us but I still liked being with her we had our good times. Only reason we broke up was because I caught her having sex with some guy at a party. Wait what the hell am I even saying I'm not that person anymore. I'm with Freddie I'm happy with him it's not just sex what we have is real we both love each other. What we have is nothing like what my past relationship have been like.

"Shane…Shane?" Carly said I realized that I had zoned.

"Oh hey I'm just studying" from there on I just tried to ignore her I just said oh really and okay every once in a while. After a while I eventually finished my homework and was trying to leave but she wouldn't let me leave. For a while we just talked and it was actually nice talking to her she wasn't trying to be a slut it was pretty nice. Finally we left and I went back to my house for a while then I decided to go and see Freddie I knew they had rehearsal for ICarly. I knocked on her door and spencer answered the door and told me they were upstairs. I went up and walked inside the studio before I could do anything the girls ran over to me like desperate little puppies and greeted me. I could barely talk to Freddie he looked a little pissed off but he just kept working on his computer. They started to say some weird shit to me about my body and how I probably work out every day and how amazing I was and they wanted me show them my abs. I started to get fed up I wanted to talk to Freddie that's the only reason I came here was for him I got mad and yelled.

"You know what I'm sick of you too ever since I've met you have been lusting over me it's getting old and I'm not falling for it and for the record I am in relationship and it's with Freddie" I walked over to him and kissed him passionately on the lips and then pulled away and then I realized what I just did. I looked at the girls faces and they were in complete shock I bet they didn't expect me to do that.

"Wow Freddie how come you didn't tell us?" Carly asked.

"I was afraid because maybe you wouldn't support me" Freddie said.

"Dude were your best friends will stick with you through everything" Sam said.

"Yeah Freddie you can still tell us anything we will always love you"

"I still don't understand how you got a guy like Shane?" Sam asked.

"Sam!" Carly yelled but I just laughed.

"Thanks I love you guys" he put his camera down facing towards the car and went and hugged them and Carly said.

"Come on Shane bring it in too" I walked over them and joined the group hug.

"I'm really sorry what I said to you guys"

"Don't worry about it we were both a little annoying and got a little to pushy" Carly said.

"Yeah its water under the bridge now" Sam said. For the rest of the afternoon we just hung out. It was actually pretty nice I didn't have to hide my feelings for Freddie. We all sat and talked and ordered some pizza and it was a pretty good time. When it started to get late Sam left and then me and Freddie cleaned up and we left Carly's apartment. We walked into the hall and I grabbed his hands and he smiled at me and wouldn't stop and I said.

"What?" I said and smiled and laughed.

"I'm just so lucky to have you in my life Shane" he said and I kissed him soft. Instead of breaking apart we kept going. I placed my hands on ass and started to rub and caress it. I started to kiss his neck making him moan and I started to get aroused.

"Sh… Shane stop"

"Come on just a little bit" I said then went back to kissing his neck making him slightly moan again but he put his hands on my chest slowly pulling me back.

"My mother is in there we can't right now"

"Fine" I said then sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow." We kissed goodbye then I went to the parking garage I got in my car but then I realized I left my phone in Carly's apartment. I readjusted the still raging boner in my pants and then I walked into their apartment and found no one. I went up to the studio but what I found gave me a lot of different emotions.

Carly was standing there leaning against the car wearing nothing but a black thong and a tight black bra. Her boobs were almost busting out of the tight bra she was wearing. Wait no stop Freddie your with Freddie you love Freddie Freddie is the one for you.

"What the fuck are you doing you crazy bitch!" I forced myself to say.

"C'mon Shane don't act like you don't want me I know how you are you want a good time Freddie can't please you like I can" she said as she put her hand down her panties and started rub herself. It didn't help me with the still raging boner in my pants.

"All I want is my phone" I yelled.

"Well come get it" I looked and saw it was in her bra between her boobs. I walked over expecting to grab the thing and then just leave. When I was close to her she pulled me in and kissed. For a second I just let it happen but then I pushed her down and backed up.

"I'm dating your best friend how could you do this?"

"Come on Shane don't act like you don't want it I know you I know Freddie is about gushy sensitive love bullshit but I know you want sex. You want it now you want to be an animal let him out Shane" she said as she crawled on her hands and knees towards me I took another step back then my back was to the door.

"No I'm not like that anymore!" I blurted out I was trying so hard to think of Freddie but it was hard for me. Everything she was saying was true I wanted to rip her panties off and fuck the shit out of her. I was ashamed that she was absolutely right I was just a sex pig I tried to be but that side of me was taking over again.

"Remember Veronica remember how great the sex was you used to fuck her brains out when ever and where ever you wanted. I bet Freddie doesn't let you do that I was watching right now in the hall you wanted him to make you feel good. But he said no come on Shane I want you to fuck my brains out Shane right now" she said as she crawled over to me on her hands and knees. She got in front of me and was in front of my raging boner. She placed on my cock and then took the belt off my pants and unbuttoned them. She pulled out my throbbing cock and started to stroke it in her hands and I said.

"Stop….Stop" I moaned but I shed a tear and then just gave in to the over whelming horny feeling I had. I grabbed the back of her making her take my entire dick in her mouth. I started to thrust violently into her mouth making her choke but I didn't stop it felt to good. I felt my cock hit the back of her throat making her gag but making me only go faster and push her head taking more and more of my cock. I felt myself getting close but I didn't want to stop I picked her laid her down on the hood car. I ripped her bra off of her chest making her giant boobs come bursting out. I ripped off her panties and shoved my cock deep inside her warm pussy. I didn't wait for her to get adjusted to having my cock I started to pound her tight pussy hard. She was screaming as I continued to pound her. I picked her up and I continued to thrust inside her very wet pussy. She dug her nails into my back and pulled her had back screaming out my name. She begged for me to pound her faster and she screamed she was coming. The moans coming from her made me go faster as she screamed out she was coming. I felt my dick get wet from her oozing pussy making her and me scream out. Her pussy was extremely wet and tight making my dick feels better than it ever has in my life. I laid her back on the hood of the car as I continued to pound her making her scream at the top of her lungs. The sound of me fucking her tight wet cunt and the sounds coming from her mouth made me thrust even faster than I was. She screamed out and then came around my dick again making her scream. I felt myself getting close I pulled out of her and then rammed my dick back inside of her pussy. I pulled out of her and came all over her. I got it on her boobs and even got her face making her drink my cum. She fell on top of the car and was out of breathed. A mixture of each other's cum was oozing out of her pussy and running down her leg. I pulled my pants up and buttoned them. I smiled as I left her covered in cum and still trying to catch her breathe.

I got down to the lobby and walked out trying walking to my car. When I got inside of the parking garage I saw Freddie sitting on the hood of my car. I had completely forgotten out about Freddie seeing his face made a giant wave of guilt come over me as I walked to him and said.

"Hey Freddie" I said nervously.

"Hey Babe I went on a walk my mom was getting on my nerves so I took a walk and I saw your car so I came here." He said then smiled.

"Oh I left my phone in the apartment and Carly was helping me find it" I lied I didn't know why but I didn't want to lose him I regretted it so much it was eating my insides.

"Oh yeah I figured I texted you. So I got this thing on my cameras the other day that whenever I lose them somewhere if the cameras are on they will show me where it is. It's like a live feed of what it sees so I can see everything the camera sees" I was about to say something but then I understood what he was getting at and I started to cry violently.

"Freddie I'm so sorry please don't leave me I was wrong. I love you please don't leave me!" I cried loud trying to for the words between the cries.

"You know Shane I honestly thought I was going to scream and start trying to beat you and hit you. But the second I saw right now my heart just broke in pieces I can't even goodbye Shane" he said silently.

"Freddie please don't leave I am so sorry" I cried. I grabbed on his arm to stop him but he screamed.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME SHANE!" He yelled at the top of his lungs and cried hysterically. He walked away I got in my car and drove away as I cried my eyes out and screamed. What the fuck did I just do.


End file.
